


Arguments & Expectations

by Jaspre_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspre_Rose/pseuds/Jaspre_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus, both professors of Hogwarts, have troubles controlling their anger. Will their fighting lead to their eventual impairment or are they masking a more passionate side with bitter words? There is at least two scenes of a sexual nature and plenty of bad language. Don't read it if you are not prepared to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments & Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on fanfiction.net under Jaspre.
> 
> As stated in the summary, there are two scenes of a sexual nature and plenty of bad language. I have warned you lot twice now. Please heed it and don't complain if you read this and that sort of thing offends you.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> XX, Jaspre_Rose

“I think the important thing to remember here is that they are, in fact, just children, Severus. You can’t expect them to know everything you know on their second day of first year,” Harry replied calmly, preparing his lesson for the next day. Sitting across the table from him, Severus snorted and slashed through a second year’s essay on moonstone. He re-dipped his quill and barely spared Harry a passing glance.

“I realize you are speaking with your own experiences in mind, but I expect my students to have read their books before term starts. It is merely a form a preparedness that most consider to be most beneficial to their education. Anything else isn’t worth my time.”

Harry scowled at his lesson planner. “Surely you must realize that at least half of the new students you are teaching come from muggle homes where magic might not even be accepted. How do you expect children to read their books in an environment where their new way of life is scorned or even forbidden? Punishing children because they don’t have the same background as those who grew up with magic is wrong and humiliating. How do you expect to earn respect if you act like that?”

“I don’t expect to _earn_ their respect, Potter. I demand it. That is the difference between you and me. I don’t pussyfoot around and I would never mollycoddle the students in any way.”

“We are colleagues, dammit. Give me the respect _I deserve_ and call me Harry. Quit treating me like I’m still a damn student you can bully around and belittle. And in case you are wondering, the differences between the two of us are endless. However, the greatest one, I might point out, is that you are a bastard, Severus Snape.” Harry shot to his feet and quickly gathered all of his things, muttering angrily to himself and ignoring the fact that Severus wasn’t even paying attention to him. “I don’t know how I thought I’d be able to spend an afternoon in the same room as you. I still find myself wanting to hex your goddamn bollocks to hell and back.”

“My, what language is falling from such a pristine mouth,” Severus commented lightly, still not looking up from his grading. “What would your students think, Potter?”

“I have not the slightest doubt that they would be cheering me on,” Harry snarled, ripping the door open.

“Without a doubt,” Severus replied calmly.

Harry slammed the door and stalked away from the staff room. Gods, that man was infuriating! The point of school was to learn, something that is remarkably harder to do if the person teaching you is sarcastic and mean and seems to thrive on humiliation and degradation. It’s a miracle that bastard manages to teach anything! He felt someone run into him, double back, and grab his arm.

“In a snit again?”

“Leave it alone, Draco.”

Draco fell into step beside Harry and cocked his head, studying him. Harry ignored his piercing gaze and merely continued stalking back to his private rooms.

“You and Severus got into another argument, didn’t you?”

“That is hardly my fault. He’s a bloody fucking bastard, Draco. He’s too hard on the students. This week alone, I’ve had to deal with four sobbing first through third years who he’d brought to tears _in class_. It’s too much. I don’t know how he still has a job.”

“He’s the best man for the job.” Draco momentarily looked thoughtful and then shrugged. “Is that what started this one?”

“Partially. Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be teaching a class right now?”

“I only have three Arithmancy classes a day for all levels and houses and I just finished the last class. Do you mean to say you don’t enjoy my company?” 

Harry sighed and pushed through his portrait. “You may as well come in if you’re intent upon following me.”

“Don’t mind if I do. Do you have anything to drink in this place?”

Harry wordlessly pointed towards the liquor cabinet in the corner before disappearing into his bedroom, where he stripped out of his teaching robe and toed his shoes off. When he returned to the living room, Draco was leaning back on the couch with a glass of amber-coloured liquid in hand.

“Make yourself at home,” Harry said sarcastically. Draco cocked an eyebrow.

“He’s really pissed you off if you’re snapping at me.”

Harry scrubbed his hands over his face. “Sorry. You’re right. Is that good?”

“Firewhiskey,” Draco spoke, saluting Harry with his glass. “Want me to pour you one?”

“I’ll get it myself. It’s my liquor, after all.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t expect to _earn_ their respect, Potter. I demand it. That is the difference between you and me. I don’t pussyfoot around and I would never mollycoddle the students in any way.”

God forbid he do such a thing. He peeked at Harry through the curtain of his hair and wondered if that would get him angry enough for a good fight. Merlin knows he needed one. He wanted to smile triumphantly when Harry exploded in indignant anger.

“We are colleagues, dammit. Give me the respect I deserve and call me Harry. Quit treating me like I’m still a damn student you can bully around and belittle. And in case you are wondering, the differences between the two of us are endless. However, the greatest one, I might point out, is that you are a bastard, Severus Snape.” He really wanted to say something to defend himself against Harry’s words, but didn’t trust his tongue to say what he should. Instead, he stayed silent and watched while Harry gathered his things with jerky movements. He was muttering to himself, always a sign that their argument was ending just as it started to get good. “I don’t know how I thought I’d be able to spend an afternoon in the same room as you. I still find myself wanting to hex your goddamn bollocks to hell and back.”

He wasn’t really as bad as Harry was making him seem. 

“My, what language is falling from such a pristine mouth,” Severus commented lightly, deciding that he wouldn’t give Harry the benefit of seeing his eyes… if only just to piss him off more. “What would your students think, Potter?”

“I have not the slightest doubt that they would be cheering me on,” Harry snarled, ripping the door open.

“Without a doubt,” Severus replied calmly. The door slammed and Severus’ tense shoulders sagged. “He always leaves when it gets interesting.” 

Perhaps he’s pushing Harry too far? Should he not argue with him as much, even though he so dearly loves provoking him? Severus scoffed and brushed his hair away from his eyes. Of course not. Harry should count himself lucky that he even _wants_ to be in the same room with him, let alone have a spirited debate every now and then. Minerva entered, halting his introspection.

“Honestly, Severus. Are you two at it again? I just saw Harry storming off down the hall.”

“I honestly don’t have a clue what you are talking about.”

“Of course you don’t. Severus, you mustn’t push him so hard. He’s trying to be civil with you, but nearly everyday you seem to make it your goal to annoy him to the point of rage.”

“Is it in any way my fault that he has such a bad temper? He inherited that from his mother, you know. I only have to say a few words and he’s losing it, Minerva.”

“You are not innocent in this, Severus. I know those ‘few words’ you mentioned are intentionally aggravating. You boys need to play nice.”

“We are,” Severus replied, smirking down at another dismally written essay. He slashed through an entire paragraph and felt much better.

“What am I going to do with you two?”

“Surely nothing needs to be done with us. We haven’t destroyed the castle or ourselves yet.”

“It’s only a matter of time, I fear.”

“Possibly.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Severus,” Draco greeted, taking a seat next to him in the Great Hall. Harry stiffly sat on Draco’s other side and refused to look at Severus. Their argument was still fresh in his mind and he didn’t trust himself to not sneer at the man. Why must he be so infuriating?

“Draco,” Severus returned, purposely not noting Harry’s arrival. Harry tensed up, but didn’t look his way.

“Did you have an interesting day?”

Harry ignored the conversation going on next to him and instead contented himself with buttering a flaky roll. He turned to speak to Filius when he realized Draco wasn’t going to be done talking to Severus any time soon.

“Good evening, Filius. I trust you had a great day.”

“I did, Harry, but wouldn’t you know that I can’t find my planner anywhere. I hate to think it, but I think a student might have pilfered it.”

Harry furrowed his brows. “Would you like my help looking for it after dinner?”

“I would, actually. Thank you so much. I always knew you were a good boy.”

“Filius, I’m twenty-six. I’m not a boy anymore.”

“You are younger than I am, Harry.”

Harry snorted and began eating. When Draco elbowed him, Harry’s fork stabbed the roof of his mouth. He swallowed, tasting blood, and turned a dark glare on him.

“I always knew this so-called friendship was just an excuse to cover the fact that you still want to cause me harm.”

“You are so melodramatic. I realized too late that your fork was in your mouth.”

“What did you want?”

“There’s a staff meeting after the meal. Minerva has something to discuss.”

Harry felt dark eyes on him and ignored the look. He swallowed a bit of his wine and frowned.

“Do you have any idea what she’s going to talk about?”

“None. I’m sure it will be something ridiculous.” Minerva leaned around Severus, cleared her throat, and gave Draco a meaningful look. Even a blind man could see the warning in her eyes. Draco lifted his chin. “I meant, Harry, I’m sure it will be something quite interesting and beneficial for the school.”

Severus snorted into his goblet and kept his eyes trained on his Slytherins. Despite himself, Harry found himself grinning a little and rubbed his nose to cover.

“We will both be there, Minerva,” Harry assured her, leaning far over his plate to talk to her. “I will make sure you have both of our captive attentions.”

Minerva smiled. “I appreciate that, Harry. At least some people know how to show some respect around here.”

Harry gave Severus a cool look and then continued his dinner.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus snorted into his goblet and kept his eyes towards his Slytherins, though he couldn’t help giving Harry a look. He was smiling and rubbing his nose, to Draco’s annoyance.

“We will both be there, Minerva.” Harry’s robes were almost in his mashed potatoes. Severus wondered if he realized that. “I will make sure you have both of our captive attentions.”

Minerva smiled. “I appreciate that, Harry. At least some people know how to show some respect around here.”

Severus felt the cold look Harry directed towards him. How could he not? It would seem that he’s still annoyed. Severus snickered and decided to go easy on Harry the rest of the night. He had forever to try for a really good battle of words and wands. It would come, as Minerva feared. They both needed it.

When the meal was over, Severus casually fell into step beside Draco and almost chuckled at the black expression that flashed across Harry’s face.

“Draco tells me that you both were planning to visit London this weekend for additional supplies. What supplies are you in need of?”

Harry looked at Severus and seemed unwilling to speak at first. Eventually, though, he pulled in a deep breath, presumably to calm himself.

“We were merely picking up some spare parchment and the like.”

“I would have thought you’d have purchased such things before term started.”

Draco looked at Severus surreptitiously. Harry, however, fully glared.

“Neither of us had much time.”

“I understand,” Severus responded, nodding. He wanted to grin at the incredulous look on Harry’s face. It appears he doesn’t know what to expect next. “I, myself, had to make a trip to Diagon Alley the first weekend last year.”

“Hmm.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Why was Severus being so nice? Harry rolled his eyes. That man’s moods fluctuated as quickly as Hermione’s did now that she was expecting. To say it was disconcerting would be an understatement. He felt it safe to not reply to him more than something noncommittal.

“Hmm.”

As soon as they entered the staff room, Harry swiftly made his way to the opposite side of the table. He didn’t want to sit anywhere near Severus if he could help it, because they would only end up fighting with each other. It was getting so bad, even Sibyll had cottoned on to the tense atmosphere between them whenever they were around each other. Harry was paying so much attention to Minerva, he didn’t notice that Severus was sitting right across from him until the meeting had started. Too late to move now.

“I have called a staff meeting to discuss having a formal ball for seventh year students this school year. The merits of a ball have often been debated in years prior, but I  have never actively pursued such a thing until now. I feel that a way to honour the work of our older students would be to give them a special evening to have fun before we send them off into the world.” She looked at Severus. “Having a ball is not up for discussion. There _will_ be one. No, our discussion will be about the ball itself. I trust that a ball would not be frowned upon by everyone?”

“I actually think it sounds wonderful,” Pomona replied promptly. She smiled at Minerva and received one in return. Rolanda nodded, but rolled her eyes.

“Great. Ideally, we would separate into groups and focus our attentions on various aspects of the ball. I want there to be four groups working on- where is Charity?”

“She doesn’t feel well.”

“Very well. I assume you can fill her in, Rolanda?”

“Yes.”

“Should we involve Cuthbert?” Harry asked.

“No!” four voices answered at once. Harry snickered and raised his hand to Minerva, welcoming her to continue.

“As I said, I want there to be four groups of three or four working on one of four things: music, decorations, the seating plan for the meal, and the food and drinks. I will be a part of the seating plan group, because I know vaguely how I want the meal to be done. Any volunteers for the seating?” Minerva looked around at the group and, predictably, Rolanda and Pomona raised their hands. “Very good. You two can move over here so we can talk a moment. The rest of you, figure out where you wish to work. We’ll run through the other groups in a moment.”

Draco leaned on the table, making eye contact with Harry. “I assume we’ll be working together.”

“That was inevitable. I would have no hope of penetrating the cliques in this group otherwise.” Harry saw the strange expression on Severus’ face and cocked a brow. “I suppose you would have just as much trouble, right?”

“Naturally. The only other ones I could stand working with for long periods of time are Filius and Minerva. They both seem to have been taken.”

“If you join our group, I can’t promise I won’t hex you thirteen different ways, but you’re more than welcome to risk it.”

“I appreciate the offer, no matter how rude it was,” Severus retorted. Draco was looking between the two of the strangely, so Harry merely nodded.

“We have our group. What do you want to work on?”

“I don’t care,” Draco commented, shrugging.

“Severus?”

“I share Draco’s impartial feelings. You may decide if you wish.”

Minerva cleared her throat. “I see some clear groups already. Filius, who is in your group?”

“Aurora and Sibyll,” he responded promptly, looking uncertainly at Sibyll a moment. “If no others wish it, we were hoping to work on the music. We already have a few tentative ideas.”

“Does anyone object to Filius, Sibyll, and Aurora working on the music?” Everyone shook their head in the negative. “Very good. Harry, have you joined a group?”

“Yes. I’m with Severus and Draco.”

Minerva looked quite uneasy, but nodded. “Any particular job you three wish to work on?”

“Not really. Whatever the rest of you don’t want is fine.”

“Okay. Rubeus and Bathsheba, I assume you are working together?”

“We are,” Bathsheba replied primly. “Rubeus will be talking to Firenze after the meeting in an effort to convince him to help. If Harry, Severus, and Draco don’t mind, we would like to work on the decorations. With Rubeus’ size, we wouldn’t have much trouble with anything.”

“Quite right,” Draco snorted. “We don’t mind. That leaves… food and drinks. We’ve got this, Minerva.”

Minerva again had that strange uneasy look on her face. Harry almost wanted to laugh. He didn’t have to be a seer to know that their group would be the most disastrous pairing to ever be in existence. Ever.

“Oh, dear. I suppose there’s nothing for it. Could you three come here for a moment so we can discuss the meal quickly?” Harry made it there first, Draco and Severus in close pursuit. Minerva nodded. “I am seeing the meal as a formal event. You need not concern yourselves with the seating arrangements, but know it will be intimate. I was hoping you three could plan a rather elegant meal for us all to partake of. Is that manageable?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry replied. “When is this supposed to be, by the way?”

“I’d forgotten.” Minerva turned to address the entire room. “The ball is to be held in June, right after the students have all taken their exams. I will conclude the meeting so we can all work on our individual planning a while longer before we go.”

Harry slowly walked back to his seat and seemed only slightly put-out that Draco and Severus sat on either side of him. It did make sense, he supposed, that they would sit together. Severus conjured some parchment and quills and blindly handed two of each to Harry and Draco. His arm brushed Harry’s chest, but he pretended not to notice. Harry scowled at Severus, knowing Severus only did that to see if he could get a rise out of him. He wanted to mutter something about sexual harassment just to put him in his place, but kept his mouth shut.

“So, we’ve a formal, intimate dinner to plan. Where should we start?” Draco asked curiously, tapping his quill against the tabletop. Harry sighed.

“Desserts.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“May I come in?”

Severus looked up from his desk and waved Draco in. He set aside his grading and frowned at Draco.

“What is it?”

“He doesn’t want treacle sponge pudding if we have all decided on having treacle tart as one of the desserts.”

“That stubborn brat. Has he given any opinion of my asparagus and garlic soup idea? It’s something his mother and grandmother used to make every summer.”

“He hasn’t said anything,” Draco replied slowly, getting tired of being the go-between. “But he has said he likes my mustard vinaigrette for the salad.”

Severus’ eyes darkened in irritation. “He’s just determined not to listen to any of my suggestions, isn’t he?”

“Honestly, Severus, I don’t think it’s like that. However, just in case, perhaps you should start calling him ‘Harry’ and try having your meetings face-to-face, instead of sending me to him every time you think of something, hmm?” Draco stood up and straightened his robes out. “I’m leaving right now. If you have any more suggestions, you know where Harry is.”

Severus shrugged to himself after a few minutes of staring at the empty room and then stood up cheerfully. He did have a few suggestions for the meal and today felt like the perfect day to try to get underneath Harry’s skin again. It had been far too long.

It took him mere minutes to find himself outside of Harry’s office. He stopped whistling, adopted his customary sneer, and knocked.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Come in.”

“Potter,” Snape greeted. He enjoyed the scowl that graced Harry’s lips. “I have a few suggestions for this dinner.”

“Have you now, Snape?” 

“Oh, yes, of course. My apologies, _Harry_.” Severus smirked when Harry rolled his eyes. “Have we narrowed down meat choices yet?”

“We haven’t decided much of anything, Severus. The last three times we met up, we both ended up with wands drawn and I haven’t seen Draco since he last stopped to give me your suggestions.” Severus quietly chuckled. “Doesn’t really matter much right now. It’s only mid-October. We have plenty of time to finalize the menu.”

“Procrastination has always been one of your more unsavoury traits.”

“Tell me, Severus, did you come here so we could talk or did you come here because you want my wand in your face?” Severus actually laughed out loud at that and Harry blushed when he finally realized why Severus was laughing. “I didn’t mean it like that, you old pervert. Merlin.”

“I am not old. As for the menu, you decided to veto my treacle sponge pudding idea. You’ve vetoed cabbage, string beans, lamb, duck, and many number of salad combinations. We’re not serving the Minister and I honestly believe the students would appreciate knowing what the hell is being served to them.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Fine. What kind of meat are you thinking, then?”

“Roast beef. Perhaps roast chicken, as well, for variety. Have you any reasons to veto those, too?”

“No,” Harry replied suspiciously. “They’re actually good. I like them.”

“Miracles can happen,” Severus muttered. “Should we find Draco to inform him?”

“He’ll eventually find out.”

‘If we ever see him again. I do think he’s going to be avoiding us for a time.”

“I can see that. While you’re here, I assigned some detentions to a couple of boys today. They had a suspicious potion on them and I wanted you to look it over and tell me what it is. I want to ensure they receive a proper punishment for whatever it is.”

“Where is it?” Harry dug around in his desk and eventually removed his hand, holding a large vial. Severus studied the colour of the potion for a long moment and then frowned. He cautiously uncorked the bottle and wafted the smell to him. His frown deepened and, apparently deciding it was harmless, looked at Harry. “Hand me some parchment.” 

“For what? What is it?”

Severus merely stretched out a hand and snagged a sheet from the pile on Harry’s desk. He dabbed a bit of the potion onto the paper, sniffed it more deeply, and then rubbed his finger in it. By the time his finger made contact with the potion, he was actually grinning, as opposed to his normal smirk. Harry looked concerned. He rarely saw Severus grin, so it must be something good. Severus swirled his finger around in the potion a moment, rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, and then chuckled.

“Who did you say these boys were?”

“A couple of Ravenclaws. Murray and Scotts. Why?”

“Murray and Scotts? Yes, I should have seen that coming.”

“What is it?” Harry repeated, leaning closer to the potion. Severus banished the sheet of soiled parchment, leaned back in his seat, and crossed his arms.

“Lubricant.”

“What? You can make lubricant?”

One of Severus’ brows lifted. “Of course. It’s much better to brew your own if you have need of it.”

“I’ve never known that. That was lubricant?”

“An excellent quality, by the looks of it.”

Harry slowly leaned back in his chair and looked around the room. He knew he must look as confused and uncertain as he felt. How exactly is he supposed to punish the boys for having lubricant? Would any punishment make it seem like he was punishing them for their sexual preference? Harry stole a quick peek at Severus and frowned. Would Severus give it back to the boys? Would that be an appropriate option? Or would it be more appropriate to keep it and risk getting caught with it? What if they complained to their parents, who just so happened to be the ones who supplied them with the lubricant in the first place? Harry kneaded the back of his neck with one hand and sighed. He may as well ask for advice. Severus had been helpful so far.

Surprisingly.

“What exactly am I supposed to do?”

“About the boys or the potion?”

“Both.”

“Punish the boys. Any materials, or in this case potions, not relative to Defence will always be confiscated.”

Sounds easy enough.

“What about the potion? What do I do with that?”

“Well, I would say even you must know what lubricant is used for. I don’t particularly feel like explaining it to you, but I will wish you good luck in your endeavours.”

Okay, so not that helpful anymore. The bastard.

“I’m not going to use it.”

“Then I suppose we can just get rid of it,” Severus replied, pulling out his wand. Harry’s hand darted forward to cover the vial still in Severus’ hand. He pulled it away from him.

“I’ll keep it here. Just in case their parents bought it or something. Don’t give me that look, Severus. Some parents, especially magical ones, are progressive.”

“You would know this?”

“Not personally, no.”

“Hmm. Very well. Keep it.” Severus pocketed his wand and stood. “Have we any other things to discuss?”

“Not right now.”

“Imagine that. Exhausted yourself by thinking too hard? Just like your father.”

“Get out of my office, Snape.”

“With pleasure.”

Severus smirked and shut the door behind him. Harry stared at the door contemptibly, trying to will himself to stay still, rather than tear after the man with his wand drawn.

“I really hate you sometimes.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t care what you say, we’re having crumbled cheese on the salad, dammit,” Draco growled. Severus and Harry shared twin looks of irritation.

“I don’t want crumbled cheese on the salad. Shredded would be so much better.”

“No, it wouldn’t. Severus, tell him. Crumbled is the way to go.”

“I don’t want crumbled cheese, either, Draco.”

Draco’s chin came up defiantly. Harry groaned and Severus crossed his arms, preparing himself.

“You both decided upon the meats we will be dining on. I get the salad my way.”

“Where is that rule written? Had you not been avoiding us, you would have been part of the decision!” Harry yelled.

“We are all responsible for planning!” Draco yelled back. “I want crumbled cheese in the salad and I won’t take no.”

“Severus,” Harry snarled. “Talk some sense into him.”

“Why do you think he’ll do anything for you? You’re so busy arguing with each other, you don’t spare any fighting for anyone else!”

“He wants shredded, too.”

“Harry,” Draco said, suddenly and suspiciously calm. “If I don’t get crumbled cheese on the salad, I will reveal the contents of-”

“Crumbled it is!” Harry proclaimed. He cleared his throat and looked apologetically at Severus. “We can always fix our salads, after all.”

“The contents of what?”

“Did we ever decide on vegetables?”

“The contents of what?” Severus repeated curiously.

“I like your asparagus and garlic soup idea, by the way. You say Mum and Gramma used to make it?”

“The contents of what, Draco?”

Draco laughed gleefully, looking back and forth between Harry and Severus.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Tell me again why he decided to have our meeting on Christmas Eve?” Severus asked irritably, pulling his robe tighter around him. Why Harry had decided to have their meeting in mid-December in the dungeons was mystifying to him. Draco didn’t look any happier as he settled into Severus’ favourite armchair. “Let me just get the fire warmer.”

“Accio blanket.” Draco caught it handily. “Thanks, Severus.”

“Please tell me that wasn’t the blanket from my bed.”

“Emerald green?” Draco asked Severus’ back.

“Yes.”

“Okay. We’ll go with no, then. Where is Harry? I thought he said he was coming.”

“He did.”

Severus magically moved the furniture closer to the fireplace and settled on his couch, giving Draco a glare for stealing his seat. He draped a blanket over himself and again glared as he realized Draco was indeed covered up with the blanket from his bed. Could he not have just grabbed the blanket behind his head? Draco was saved any scathing remarks by Harry showing up.

“Sorry I’m late. I had to run to my rooms. Gods, it’s cold in here.” Harry plopped down beside Severus on the couch and frowned. Without much hesitation, he scooted under the other end of the large blanket covering Severus and sighed. “Sorry and thanks. I have something for you guys. Sort of a ‘thanks for being you’ Christmas present.”

He bought us presents?

“You bought me something? Give it here,” Draco demanded, hand outstretched.

“Greedy,” Harry murmured amusedly.

Harry passed Draco’s present off and then slowly placed his present between them. Severus reached for it and held it up to eye level. He wouldn’t put it past Harry to jinx them into getting his way for the ball somehow. Almost. Severus covertly ran a few spells on the gift and ignored Harry’s eyebrow lifting. He couldn’t have felt the magic from them, he was sure. Slowly, he unwrapped his gift. He was about to see his gift when Draco shouted happily.

“This is amazing. Where did you find it?”

Severus leaned closer. “What is it?”

“A miniature Quidditch pitch and game set. This is hilarious. Look,” Draco commanded, holding up the field model and pointing. “That’s me.”

That little flyer did actually look like Draco. Severus gave Harry a questioning look and then continued unwrapping his gift. What could he have bought him? Would it be as attuned to his likes as… Severus met Harry’s eyes. He knew his mask had slipped. Without looking, he could tell awe was written across all of his features.

“Where did you get all of this?”

“Do you like it?” Harry fidgeted. “I admit I didn’t buy any of it. I harvested it myself. If you don’t like it, I can always-”

“That isn’t what I said.” Severus ran a gentle hand over some scales and fingered various vials full of blood and venom. Basilisk. Wait. Harvested? “You harvested these from the basilisk you defeated?”

Draco sat his Quidditch field aside and leaned over the table. He stroked some scales lovingly and grinned at Harry.

“Talk about an awesome present, eh, Severus? You could always have given me some of that stuff. You know how rare a basilisk is? This stuff would fetch him a fortune if he sold it all. He’d never have to work ever again.”

“I won’t be selling any of it,” Severus replied coldly and smacked Draco’s hand away. “These things can make thousands of potions that could do any number of things.”

“So you like it?”

Severus snorted.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 “I want apple pie, too,” Severus commented thoughtfully.

Harry sighed and scratched down the words ‘apple pie’ on their list. If Severus added one more dessert to their list, he was scratching out the mashed potatoes he’d demanded and replacing them with his own choice of buttered boiled potatoes.

“Sorry I’m late,” Draco announced, breezing into the room. He quickly looked over the list and frowned. “Why are we now having four desserts?”

“Severus wanted apple pie.”

“Well, I don’t like rhubarb crumble. You can get rid of that.”

“I happen to like rhubarb crumble,” Severus replied calmly.

“Yes, but I hate it and you are already getting your damn apple pie.”

“Potter, talk some sense into him.”

“Dammit, Severus, my name is Harry.”

“As much as it is Potter.”

Harry snarled and threw his quill at Severus.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What the hell were you thinking?” Harry bellowed, sweeping into Severus’ office. “Annie wasn’t doing anything wrong!”

“She tried giving me a Muggle valentine.”

Harry clenched his fists and tried to restrain himself.

“Annie is only a first year. She was only giving you a valentine because everyone said you never get anything for holidays. You fucking scared her by going off on her!”

Severus shrugged. “I hate Valentine’s Day.”

“Doesn’t give you the right to be such a cold-hearted bastard.”  
 

“You know,” Severus said, standing. “I’m getting pretty tired of you always calling me a bastard, Potter.”

“Maybe if you weren’t such a _bastard_ , Snape, then I wouldn’t have to constantly remind you,” Harry hissed.

Severus pulled his wand out and aimed it between Harry’s eyes. Harry managed to do the same before Severus even spoke again.

“Get. Out.”

“Make. Me.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“It’s been two weeks,” Draco coached. “You can do this. Sit down, keep your wand away, and don’t speak about anything but the ball.”

Harry crossed his arms and glared at the tabletop in the staff room. The repairs for the damages they had caused to Severus’ office had just been completed yesterday, after two straight weeks of work. He’d never seen Minerva or the house elves look so thunderous. Harry looked up as Draco walked back into the room with Severus in tow, the latter clearly unwillingly following behind. Draco elbowed Severus hard and motioned to Harry with his chin.

“Hello, Harry,” Severus spoke through clenched teeth.

“Hello, Severus.”

“This is going good. Severus, why don’t you sit down so we can get to work.” Draco pulled out a chair, waited for Severus to sit, and then sat beside him. “About the vegetables. We need to decide what we want to have served.”  
 

“Anything but mashed potatoes,” Harry muttered. Severus narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing but mashed potatoes.”

Draco groaned.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“This isn’t some home-cooked meal where serving toast is acceptable. It’s a formal dinner and ball,” Severus sneered. Harry clenched his teeth together, his nose twitching from the strain of not retorting. “We will be having rolls.”

“If my opinion counts at all, rolls do sound pretty good,” Draco spoke up wearily.

“You’ve had your say about the meats, most of the vegetables, the desserts. Draco’s decided how the salad will look. I want goddamn toast.”

“Too bad. You can’t always get what you want.”

Harry’s eye twitched once and then all hell broke loose. Draco sagged down into his chair and decided to wait it out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“As a matter of protection, I will be confiscating your wands,” Draco announced, holding out his hand. “Give them up willingly or I will bind both of you together.”

Harry and Severus glared at Draco and hesitantly handed their wands over. Draco pocketed them and sighed in relief, his eyes looking at the ceiling.

“We’ve already decided everything but what drinks we will have available,” Harry spoke quietly, ignoring Severus’ close proximity. “I say we should have iced tea, pumpkin juice, wine, and mead.”

“This is a dinner for adults,” Severus commented coolly. “Pumpkin juice is a little juvenile, don’t you think?”

“Not everyone wants to be the loser who does nothing but drink at an event, Severus.”

“I was not suggesting we serve Firewhiskey and see how the night goes. I was merely saying we do away with the pumpkin juice. It will be unsavoury to the palate,” Severus replied, his teeth already clenched. Harry pulled in a deep breath and glared at Severus the best he could with Draco standing over them.

“I understand what you are saying, but there are some of us who like the juice. We should offer it.”

Draco closed his eyes and huffed, counting to ten. “There’s nothing with having the juice included.”

“Siding with him?” Severus murmured, looking at Draco strangely. Harry wanted to smack him.

“I am not siding with anyone. I am merely agreeing that somebody may want juice. Surely it won’t hurt much to allow juice to be available, Severus.”

“He wouldn’t be fighting it so much had you suggested it.”

“Potter,” Severus warned.

“Snape.”

Severus unclenched his fists. “I don’t want juice marring my dinner.”

“It’s not just your dinner.”

“I can see that. Had I been in control of the menu, the meal wouldn’t be so sloppy.”

‘It isn’t sloppy, you git.”

“Say that one more time.”

Harry faced Severus head on and curled his lip. “Git.”

Severus lunged and wrapped his hands around Harry’s neck at the same time Harry punched Severus in the nose. They fell out of their seats and rolled around on the floor a few long moments, fighting the way a pair of Muggles would. Draco closed his eyes, pinched his nose, and lifted his wand.

“Incarcerous.”

“Fuck,” Harry growled. “Get your hand off my arse.”

“I can’t move my hand, Potter. Get your bloody knee away from my dick.”

The two squirmed around a bit before realizing that they were in an even more uncomfortable position. Severus’ hand had managed to travel down the back of Harry’s trousers a bit, his hand touching flesh, while Harry had been able to move his knee. However, that left their groans touching. Harry scowled at Severus.

“Stop moving.”

Draco surveyed their silent, unmoving state for a triumphant moment and then cleared his throat. Harry and Severus butted noses when they looked up, being too closely bound to avoid touching.

“Now, I think we should finish discussing the beverages.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Is it really a good idea having this meeting without Draco?” Severus asked, keeping his distance from Harry.

“The ball is in two days, Severus, and Draco is busy. We need to finalize the menu and get it to the elves. We’re going to have to do it ourselves.”

Severus cautiously sat next to Harry at the table and looked over the menu.

“This looks fine, I suppose. I still don’t want the juice.”

“Too bad. Draco decided to keep it.”

“We can still change it.”

“I want it to stay there,” Harry said tightly.

“Well, I don’t want it to be there.”

“Too bad. Wasn’t it you that said you can’t always get what you want?”

“Do you really think it wise to test me, Potter?”

Harry shot out of his seat and grabbed Severus by his shoulders.

“Why do you continually call me Potter? My bloody fucking name is Harry.”

Severus calmly stood, towering over Harry by several inches. He looked down at Harry, brushed his hands from his shoulders, and sneered.

“I call you Potter because it’s not worth my time to call you Harry. Is that what you were wanting to hear? Do you like knowing that I still think of you as the troublesome little shit I taught in school? You’ve no maturity to speak of, but when you’ve finally grown up… I still probably won’t call you Harry.”

Harry’s anger morphed to white-hot rage, his emotions blocking out the sensible voice in his head telling him to calm down.

“You are a fucking bastard and I hate you so much, I can literally taste it.”

Severus slowly pulled out his wand, levelled it at Harry’s chest, and cocked his head, a smile on his face.

“Likewise,” he said slowly and then bellowed, “Incarce-”

“Protego!” Harry yelled. “Ligaveris serpentes!”

Severus spun out of the way. “Redire!”

Harry waved his hand to banish the returning snakes while casting his next spell. “Prohibere magicae!”

Severus tossed his wand aside to avoid the magic binding curse taking effect and lunged at Harry. Harry dropped his wand in surprise and soon found himself backed against a wall. Like last time, Severus wrapped his long fingers around Harry’s throat. Not to be outdone, Harry did the same. It was a battle of the wills and neither seemed to be ready to let go. Both held on tightly, staring at each other in fury and determination.

But then something changed.

Their holds became slack, their looks less furious and more heated. Before another minute had passed, Severus crushed his lips to Harry’s and kissed him fiercely, his hands dropping from Harry’s throat to run down his sides. He almost moaned when Harry collapsed against him and kissed him back just as eagerly. They broke apart momentarily, just long enough to gasp for air while watching each other carefully. Severus locked and warded the room with a simple wave of his hand, not even bothering to look at the door.

“Come here,” he growled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Now, I want you two to go get dressed and meet back down here in an hour,” Draco instructed, watching Harry and Severus closely. “I’m serious. If you both start fighting tonight, I will be forced to kill you before Minerva gets a hold of you.”

“Fine,” Harry muttered.

Draco nodded and walked off. Harry took off for his own room and was just crossing his threshold when someone roughly pushed him into the room and locked the door behind him. He turned to see Severus and bit his lip. Severus grabbed him, spun them around, and pressed him against the doorway. Harry moaned and grasped Severus’ shoulders tightly, his mouth being invaded again and again by a persistent tongue that tasted of honey and cinnamon. Severus pulled back, tossed Harry’s robe behind him, and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Do you want to be in the bedroom or here?” Severus gasped, already working on Harry’s trousers. Harry moaned louder and shakily worked on Severus’ shirt buttons.

“Here. Now. Hurry,” he begged.

Severus bent, pulled Harry’s shoes off, and yanked his trousers and pants down in one swift movement. When he stood back up, he quickly unbuttoned his own shirt and then braced himself against the wall with one hand while Harry worked on the rest of his clothing. He panted for breath when Harry, already kneeling to pull his trousers off, licked his cock suggestively.

“Get back up here, minx,” Severus commanded. Harry popped back to his feet and laughed when Severus hooked his hands under his thighs and slammed his back against the door.

“Eager, Severus?”

“More than you know, Harry. Relaxo. Lavo. Tendo.” Severus paused for a brief second. “Are you ready?”

“Just do it. The spells are enough.” Harry slapped Severus’ hand away from his arse. “Seriously, just do it. I’ll be fine.”

Severus nodded and lined himself up with his entrance. Harry gasped in pleasure when Severus began to enter him. His cock was trailing across Severus’ stomach as he was lowered and it was driving him insane. When he was sheathed, Severus stopped moving and captured Harry’s mouth in a demanding kiss that literally stole his breath away. Harry was starting to see spots in his vision and wanted Severus to move more than anything, so he clenched his arse muscles repeatedly until Severus pulled back with a groan.

“Fuck. Stop moving.”

“ _Start_ moving, then,” Harry demanded, already levering himself up and down by gripping Severus’ shoulders tightly.

“As you command,” Severus purred, almost completely withdrawing and stopping.

“Move, Severus. Hard. Fast. Make sure I can’t sit down tonight.”

Severus laughed and thrust home.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry squirmed in his seat between Severus and Draco and tried not to blush. Severus had indeed made sure he couldn’t sit tonight. Through the entire hour preceding dinner, Harry had tried to remain as stationary as possible. His arse ached and still felt stretched wide. Severus must have cast a pretty strong stretching spell. He imagined he could probably get away with having sex later without stretching. In fact, he was sure of it.

“What’s the matter with you?” Draco hissed. “Sit still. Is Severus bothering you?”

Harry let out a quiet, albeit high-pitched, laugh. “No, he’s not doing anything to me right now.”

Severus smirked and waited for Draco to involve himself in conversation with Minerva. He casually leaned into Harry’s side and spoke, his whispered words brushing across Harry’s neck and ear.

“I may not be doing anything right now, Harry, but you can be sure I will want to later tonight.” Harry shivered, but couldn’t find the will to move away. “Can you imagine what all I want to do to you right now? Hmm? If I could, I’d lay you down on the table right now, have you spread wide so I can simply admire you. Looking at your body alone could make me come, Harry. Can you imagine me stroking you, kissing you… _sucking_ you off?”

“Oh, God,” Harry moaned quietly, blushing. “Yes.”

“You would come,” Severus assured him matter-of-factly. “I would make sure of it. Can you imagine that?”

Harry crossed his legs and bit his bottom lip.

“Severus, please. Stop.”

“Stop what, Harry?” Severus whispered sensually, his voice dropping to a low rumble. Harry’s breath stuttered and he had to reach below the table to adjust himself. “You haven’t touched your food.”

Harry looked down at his full plate and then glanced at Severus’ almost finished dinner. Looking around, he noticed everyone else, even the students, were almost done eating. He groaned and stuffed some food into his mouth.

“Then after you’d come for me,” Severus whispered in Harry’s ear, looking to everyone else like he was having a conversation that bored him. “I would stretch you wide, using my tongue and fingers. Oh, I would make sure you were rock hard and pleading, maybe even crying for release, before I finally entered your tight, beautiful body.”

Harry choked and washed down his beef with a sip of wine. Draco took notice and turned fully to look at him.

“Are you okay? You look feverish.”

“I’m fine. I just got a little choked.”

Draco eyed Harry’s food. “On what? You haven’t touched anything.”

“I have, too. I just wanted to make sure everyone else liked the food before I ate.”

Draco harrumphed and turned to continue talking to Minerva. Severus leaned back towards Harry, keeping up his bored countenance. Harry shivered, waiting to hear what came next.

“Would you want me to fuck you on the table, Harry? Here in front of everyone who knows you? Hmm… No. I don’t think I’d want anyone else to see you like that.”

“Please,” Harry begged quietly.

“My little exhibitionist,” Severus murmured appreciatively. “I would cast a Notice-Me-Not. You would see them, but they couldn’t see us. Would you like that, Harry?”

“Fuck yes,” Harry gasped.

“Exactly… Would you want to be fucked on the table?” Severus leaned closer, his hot breath causing Harry to shiver again. “Or would you ride me in this very chair? Can you visualize it? The look of pleasure on your face while you rode me to completion… it would be exquisite, would it not? Animadverto me non.”

“Severus, you can’t be serious,” Harry gasped. Severus smirked.

“Oh, I won’t be touching you, Harry.” Severus casually reached a hand under the table and squeezed Harry’s hard cock. “Merlin, but you are hard. From me talking to you?”

“Severus, please…”

Severus pulled his hand away and gave Harry a piercing glance.

“Can you visual me in your head?” Harry nodded desperately, unsure of what Severus was getting at. “Good. Iuncunditas phasmatis.”

Harry gasped and tipped his head back, his hands bunching on the tablecloth in front of him. Severus watched appreciatively.

“Gods, what is it? It’s… oh, fuck. Severus,” Harry croaked, opening one eye to watch Severus.

“Can you feel it? Its mouth on you, licking you, pleasuring you?”

“Mhmm…”

“Do you know the form your phantom took?”

“My what?”

“Latin, Harry. Your phantom lover. Were you thinking of me?”

“Yes,” Harry hissed, his hips snapping up. Severus reached into his trousers and stroked himself while he watched.

“Your phantom took my form, then. Can you feel the way I’m nibbling at you? How…” Severus panted, his hand working his erection expertly. “How I’m rolling your balls in my hand? Are you tightening up for me?”

“Fuck, Severus. I’m…” Harry’s sentence trailed off into a whine, his orgasm close.

“Open your eyes, Harry. Look around you. You’re in public, sitting next to your best friend, while I- for all intents and purposes- suck you off underneath the table. Can you feel the power of your position thrill you, knowing they would be able to see you if someone cast the appropriate spell right now?”

“Yes…”

Severus admired the glazed quality of Harry’s eyes, the way his mouth fell open to aid in breathing. He knew Harry was too close for more than one or two word sentences. He stroked his erection faster, his fist pumping at a near desperate speed.

“Look at me,” Severus begged, holding himself on the brink of release. “Harry.”

Harry opened his eyes, looked at Severus, and immediately started crying out in pleasure. Severus felt a smile come to his face the moment he started pulsing his release, his eyes still glued to Harry, who was in the midst of his own orgasm. When it was over for them, Severus cast a cleaning charm on both of them, banished the phasmatis, and removed the Notice-Me-Not. Harry watched him, eyes still glazed, and Severus smiled back. Draco turned then and looked at Harry’s food.

“You still haven’t finished?”

Harry laughed and banished his food. “I just did.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“We still have to tell Draco about us,” Harry mused, stretching out on the couch, his head in Severus‘ lap. “The students have already gone home, so I think the reveal should be big and shocking.”

Severus stroked Harry’s cheek affectionately and looked around the staff room. His eyes took on a strange gleam.

“Harry, don’t we have a staff meeting in an hour?”

“Yeah. That’s why we’re here. We wanted to get here early to spend some time together…”

“I have an idea.”

Harry sat up and twisted to face Severus. “What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Are we talking now or two weeks ago?”

“Now, twit.”

“Yes.”

“Then strip,” Severus commanded, smirking.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco walked with Minerva and Rolanda to the staff room for their end of term meeting. They met Filius, Pomona, Aurora, and Sibyll at the door.

“Hey, you guys seen Harry or Severus?”

“No. Oh, dear,” Minerva fretted. “I hope they’re not already inside.”

She quickly opened the door, walked in, and froze. Everyone walked in behind her and adopted similar looks of shock.

“Fuck, Severus, harder!” Harry yelled, blissfully unaware of anything. Severus obeyed Harry’s command and casually turned to face the group, his bare pale arse shining and a pleased smile on his face.

“Enjoying the show?”

“Who are you ta-”

Harry’s question cut off with a scream as he hit his climax, his release pulsing out of him in waves. Severus turned from the group, thrust four more times, the muscles in his arse bunching and unbunching each time while a growl slowly escaped him, and then tightened as his own release hit him. His arse muscles slowly relaxed as his pleasure ebbed away, leaving him free to step back and clean them both up. When they were dressed and clean, Severus moved out of Harry’s way, revealing the stunned assembly who’d watched the grand finale of their most recent bout of lovemaking. Harry blushed a fiery crimson and ducked his head behind Severus’ back. Nobody spoke for several long minutes, merely content to gape at the two of them.

“Excuse the tasteless joke, but nobody saw this coming? Nobody?” Severus asked easily, meeting each professor’s eyes. He started laughing, turned, and planted a giant kiss on Harry’s lips. “I think they might have figured it out, little one.”

“You think?” Harry mumbled into Severus’ back.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Draco separated himself from the group, looked around, and grinned triumphantly.

“That’s 10 galleons from the lot of you. Pay up by the end of the summer.”

“What?”

“Draco was the only one who thought you two’s problem was sexual tension,” Filius mumbled, glaring at Draco.

Harry started laughing, holding onto Severus to stay upright. Severus looked down at Harry, fond amusement on his face, and made sure he didn’t fall off the table. Draco grinned at the two of them, nodded at the other professors, and went to sit down. When Harry had calmed down, Severus kissed him, helped him down, and smacked his arse as they chose seats right beside Draco. Harry yelped at the sudden smack and blushed, remembering that they’d just been caught and feeling ridiculous for blushing at a tiny smack after all of that. He scrubbed his face, leaned into Severus’ willing arms, and smiled.

“Best reveal ever.”

“Tell me about it,” Rolanda muttered, fanning herself.

FINIS


End file.
